Question: One side of a square is $6$ units long. What is its perimeter?
Answer: $6\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {6} + {6} + {6} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 24\text{ } $